Razor Chronicles
by FiveSeasons
Summary: Sakura lives in Tomoeda, shes never been outside the cities boundaries and never plans to because of a myth thats spreading through-out the city. She doesn't realize that this myth turns out to be an old friend. SxS and TxE
1. Pinky swear

Sakura awoke in the orphanage bed only to hear quiet footsteps. 'Now Syaoran. You will be sleeping here. In the morning you just wait and someone will direct you to the breakfast room'. 'Yas maam' said a small voice. Sakura opened one eye to look at the clock hanging in the large building full of sleeping children.

1:00 am!

_Why would a boy be bought in this late? _she thought to herself.

The adult guardians left the room and Sakura sat up. The boy was sitting at the end of his bed, peering at his hands. 'Hullo' Sakura called quietly. He turned his head slowly, frowned for a moment and then a small smile brightened his face.

'Hello. I'm Syaoran' he said. Both children stepped off there beds and met eachother in the centre of the room.

'I'm Sakura' she said tipping her head to the side and smiling 'how old are you?'

'I'm seven' Syaoran told her.

'Your the same age as me!' she squeeled.

Syaoran smile grew more. His dark amber seemed to swirl around as if the colours within them were alive and being stirred.

The door at the end of the room opened and a small amount of light shone through from a lamp.

'Sakura' a kind yet stern voice called 'go to bed it's too late and Syaoran needs his rest'.

'Yes Rai' Sakura whispered and the light disappeared. There wasn't much more to ask Syaoran. If there was one thing Sakura had learned it was not to ask children of their pasts and why they were at the orphanage. It would often be a story that horrified most children and the child telling would end up in tears.

'Night Syaoran' Sakura smiled 'see you in the morning'. She skipped to her bed and pulled the blankets over her head.

'Night Sakura'.

**Morning**

'Sakura. Someone is here to see you' Rai said gently. 'Hm, who is it?' the girl asked. She opened her dazzling green eyes to see two familiar faces looking over her. 'D-Daddy? Brother?' she murmured.

'Sakura. We've come to get you honey. Time to go home' her father said.

'But.. i thought. The city boundaries. You and brother.. die-' Sakura started. 'We didn't die monster, we got lost and people assumed we were dead. Come on get up' Touya scowled but he picked his little sister up and held her closely to him.

The family of three started to exit the orphanage gates when Sakura looked to the entrance of the orphanage and saw a boy standing. His brown hair lay tangled across his forhead. 'Wait..' Sakura mumbled and she struggled out of her brothers grip and ran back to the entrance.

'Bye Syaoran' she said sadly.

Syaoran glanced at his feet and scuffed the earth with one foot 'goodbye'. Then he held out his pinky finger shyly.

Sakura beamed and latched her pinky finger with his.

'Pinky promise do not lie, stick a needle in my eye' they chanted together. 'I'll see you later' they both promised.

And Sakura ran to jump into her fathers arms.

NINE YEARS LATER

'It isn't fair. It's not fair!' Sakura cried, she stormed to her cupboard and pulled her school uniform over her head as quickly as she could.

'Sakura. You have to start setting your alarm clock earlier!' Kero insisted. He rubbed one eye and flew ontop of Sakura's working table.

'It wasn't my fault this time!' she puffed, she ran a brush through her light mahogany coloured hair and snatched her bag off the floor. 'Bye Kero!'

'Crazy girl' Kero sighed and he beat his wings to land in a large beanbag and started playing games.

'Just in time Sakura' Tomoyo whispered through a laugh as the teacher began the first lesson. Sakura was panting madly as she sat down but she smiled at Tomoyo anyway. 'The alarm clock broke' she told her friend and she glared at the air. Tomoyo giggled.

'Ladies please' Eriol laughed as he walked through the door and pushed it close on a bunch of squeeling girls. 'Hey guys' he said casually and he sat in his desk behind Tomoyo. 'Hi Eriol-kun' Tomoyo whispered and Sakura waved. 'Hiiragizawa-san!' i hope you have a good excuse for being late!' Terada sensai boomed.

Sakura squeeled and threw her gaze to the front of the room. 'Umm... well, i, that is too say... you see' Eriol stammered. Sensai sighed and waved off his tardiness. 'Saved' Eriol breathed and he wiped invisble sweat off his brow.

'Class, we have a new student' sensai continued 'this is Syaoran Li. Please make him feel right at home'.

Sakura immediantly looked up at hearing the familiar name. The sixteen year old boy was glancing out the door. His hair was chestnut brown and eyes blazing furiously.

Sakura's eyes widened in amazement. She had never forgotten the promise they had made to eachother. This boy had his name and looked exactly like the seven year old boy she had known for a few minutes.

But as Sensai directed him to his seat behind Sakura and she twisted to greet him she was struck by a hostile glare.

'Syaoran-kun?' she asked.

The boys jaw stiffened 'W-Who are you?'

'Don't you remember me? I'm Sakura. From the orphanage' Sakura smiled.

The boys eyes stared at her and then opened in recognisation. 'Sakura-chan!'

Sakura grinned. 'I knew we would keep that promise' she said. Syaoran nodded, almost immediantly he looked much more relaxed. 'How did you get out of the orphanage and where have you been all this time?' she asked.

'A family adopted me years ago. I've been going to a different school outside of the city since then' he explained.

The two continued talking until last period, catching up on what they had missed out on over the years.

Tomoyo suddenly giggled as Sakura and her were walking home. 'What is it?' Sakura asked confused.  
'You are Li-kun seem to be very close' Tomoyo told her with delight.

'T-Tomoyo. We met when we were seven in the orphanage and promised to see eachother again' she laughed nervously.

'Even so you were really quiet cute together' Tomoyo insisted.

'Nani!' Sakura shreiked 'No, no no no no no no no'. Tomoyo laughed and Sakura waved goodbye to her and with embarrasment steamed up the road towards her house. Leaving a trail of dust behind and Tomoyo filming her escape.

'Something happened to-' this caught Sakura's ear and she stopped to see two woman walking past her house. She stepped inside the brick wall surrounding the house and listened for a moment. 'One of my friend's husbands went missing the other day when he went camping' one woman explained to her friend 'and two days ago he returned and he claimed to have seen something out there'. 'What was it?' the other woman asked. 'He said it was a vampire... It didn't hurt him, when it saw him... but he said it showed it's teeth and moved forward a few steps then just turned and ran. But each time he tried to get out of the bush it would cut him off and start snarling'.

'HOEEEEEE!' Sakura cried and she blasted off once more into her room and collapsed next to Kero, who was still playing games. 'Kero' i whimpered, 'two girls just said that someone saw a vampire in the woods outside of the city'.

'Your such a sook, Sakura. You have 53 Clow Cards protecting you plus me and Yue and you are still scared of monsters' he said as he switched off his game. I nodded in terror and hugged my closes fists under my chin. 'I'm going to bed before it get's dark' i told him. Kero sighed and nodded then flew onto my bed and laid down on the pillow. He patted my head with a mustard coloured paw. 'Nothing to be worried about, we'll all protect you'

'Thankyou Kero' i groaned and i fell asleep.


	2. Truth

'Come on Sakura we're going to be late' Tomoyo called from the front yard. Sakura fasted a jumper around her waist and raced down the stairs and outside to meet her friend. 'Sorry' she puffed.

'That's okay. I'm looking forward to today' Tomoyo said, patting her camera 'Any cute moments of Sakura and Syaoran must be taped.'

Sakura sweatdropped and waved her hand in front of Tomoyo's face. 'T-Tomoyo, Syaoran and I are just friends' Sakura persisted 'unlike you and Eriol-kun'.

Tomoyo fell quiet and smiled and turned around to walk away. Sakura giggled and caught up with her friend. 'So where are we going to go today?' she asked. 'The amusement park so Eriol says' Tomoyo told her. 'Oh yay, i've wanted to go there for ages' she squeeled. 'There they are!' Tomoyo shouted 'over here guys'.

Eriol turned first. His black-blue hair and dark navy blue eues shimmering. He strolled towards Tomoyo and embraced her. I giggled and Tomoyo glared at me and pushed him away. 'Oh now now Tomoyo baby. No need to be mean' he said holding his hands up. 'Shut up you foolish playa' she hissed as he eyed off a group of girls as they walked past.  
'Hey Sakura-chan' Eriol greeted after Tomoyo rejected him.

'Hey Eriol-kun' she said brightly. Syaoran darted up and stood beside Eriol. 'Hi Syaoran' she piped tipping her head to the side and smiling with closed eyes. She heard Tomoyo chuckle and opened her eyes to see Syaoran biting his lip and looking at the ground. 'Hoee?' she asked.

'Ah... AHAHAH' Eriol punched Syaoran lightly over the shoulder 'come on then. Let's get going!'. Sakura stared at the two boys as they power walked ahead. 'Weird' she said. _You have no idea, Sakura. _Tomoyo thought.

The amusement park was huge. People were crowded around rides and food stores and the air smelled like fairy floss. 'Wow' Sakura yelped happily and she pointed at the ferris wheel.

'Let's go on that!' she squeeled.

'Hmm, we will. If i can go with Tomoyo' Eriol bargained. Sakura spun around to face Tomoyo and fell to her knees.

'Please, please, please, please!' she begged, clasping her hands together.

Tomoyo held her hands to her face and started crying in rapid tears that poured from her eyes. 'Fine!' she sulked.

'Hooray!' Eriol clapped his hands together and with delight dragged her onto the cart.

'Come on Syaoran' Sakura urged. She jumped into the cart and waited until he had come in and sat down awkwardly on the other seat opposite her.

'Are you alright Syaoran?' she asked as they were almost at the top. 'Yeah, i'm fine' he said, he glanced up at her as she drew a breath in.

His amber eyes... the pupils in them looked like a snakes. They were narrow... evil almost, like at any moment he would spring forward and kill her.

'Syaoran' Sakura quivered as she said it and reached out to take his hand. He pulled it away and started shaking.

'I think we should get off, you look nervous' Sakura suggested. He nodded quickly. As soon as they reached the ground the operator opened the door for him and he ran off into the crowd.

'Syaoran!' Sakura cried, running after him desperately.

She kept after him, until he left the amusement park. Even then she kept her pace up, always attempting to keep him in sight.

Until they came to the city gates. Syaoran only glanced back at her a gave a crooked smile and then he ran out. Sakura was just about to leap into the woods after him but she stopped. Her powers had warned her, as had those two ladies. Something was in those forests. But now Syaoran was as well.

'Syaoran!' she screamed. No reply. 'Gosh' she huffed.

Sakura took the key around her neck and held it out. 'Key of Clow. Power of magic, power of light. Surrendor the wand, let force ignite. Realese!' wind picked up around her and she smiled. 'Mirror, copy my image and return to the amusement park' she shouted. A giant mirror appeared in front of her and then turned into a replica of herself.

'Hey, could you go and tell Tomoyo where i've gone. She's at the amusement park with Eriol-kun'. Her replica nodded and waved as she ran back down the road. She smiled after her, out of all the Clow Cards she liked the company of mirror the most.

'Fly!' she yelled. Wings sprouted from her back and she leapt into the air. Despite the fact of a vampire being in the woods she knew she would not let Syaoran get hurt. She swooped lower and landed in the middle of the forest and started shivering. It certainly didn't look scary but the presence seemed to be.

'Syaoran-kun!' she called again.

A low hiss sounded behind her. She turned slowly. 'GRAWWWW!' and the boy plummeted ontop of her.

She screamed and tears bursts out of her eyes. 'Sakura, it's just me calm down' Syaoran whispered. The weight removed itself off her body.

'HOEEEE' she screamed again. 'I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't think i'd scare you that much' Syaoran breathed. 'Syaoran! I'm scared because two ladies said there was a vampire in these woods the other day'. Syaoran's eyes snapped open in disbelief.

'What, really?' he asked. 'Ye-' Sakura gasped as Syaoran swept her up and started running through the bush. 'Sakura, how did you get to where i was so quickly?' Syaoran asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. She screamed and kicked free of his grip. _Foolish girl! _She thought to herself. She started absorbing the wings in her back as quickly as she could. She supposed he hadn' t noticed because he had flattened her.

'Are you okay?!' Syaoran asked. 'Yes um.. the air...' she stammered and then slapped her face with her palm 'the air hit me'.

Syaoran looked puzzled and was staring at her back 'Sakura... you had wings'. _The air hit me?! Of course that wouldn't work you idiot child _my mind screamed at me.

'I didn't have wings!' Sakura cried. Syaoran only nodded 'you did'. _Give in, he knows. _

Sakura sighed and walked forward and he jumped after her.

'I was once a card captor, my job was told to me by Cerberos. Once i caught each card i had to transform them back into their card state'.

She pulled out the fly card from her pocket and handed it to him. 'That's the fly card, it gave me the wings. But now there called Sakura cards instead of Clow cards'. Syaoran frowned down at the card as they walked. 'Are you feeling better?' Sakura asked. He turned and smiled at her 'yes. Let's head back to the amusement park'.

'Sakura!' Tomoyo shouted and she ran to hug her friend around the neck 'are you alright?'

'I'm fine' she scratched the back of her head and went a bit cross eyed. 'Well i'm not!' a voice sounded from her backpack. Sakura's face fell and she swopped the bag from her shoulder and undid the zip. 'Kero' she whispered feircely.

'Hey what's up Sakura' he said joyously and he flew out of the bag to fly in front of her face. Eriol and Tomoyo sweatdropped and Sakura's eyes narrowed and looked up at Syaoran. Eriol had helped Sakura turn the Clow cards to Sakura cards, so seeing Kero wasn't a surprise for him and Tomoyo had filmed many of their battles.

'That's Cerberos?' Syaoran said screwing up his noise slightly. Kero turned his head slowly and then screamed and beaome stiff in a sitting position to fall onto the floor. 'Oh Kero!' Sakura whined, she picked up the what now looked like a plush toy and shook him in the air.

'He knows, he saw me use Fly'. 'WHAT! You used Fly in front of him!' Kero bellowed. 'It wasn't on purpose, he ran off into the woods and i thought the vampire miht attack him and then i... well i forget to get rid of my wings' she said it all properly until the end which she mumbled.

One of Kero's black eyes twitched and then his head fell down in a defeated manner. 'Sakura' he sighed and the he glared at Syaoran. 'Listen here kid. You keep this a secret'. Syaoran shot Kero a look but a boy suddenly walked up and i snatched Kero and stuffed him in my bag.

'What was that?' James asked. Sakura felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she saw the boy. She had used to be pretty good friends with him and had a crush on him and she thought she had overcome it. 'A stuffed toy i gave her' Tomoyo moved forward and nudged Sakura behind her to save her from embarrasment.

'Oh, hey Sakura i was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a couple of hours together?' James asked. Sakura peered around Tomoyo's shoulder to look at him. He was smiling and holding his hand out for her. Sakura glanced at Tomoyo and Eriol who both nodded and then to Syaoran. He didn't look at her 'okay' he huffed. 'Thankyou, i'll meet you guys in two hours out the front here okay' she told them.

Tomoyo gave her a thumbs up as James took her hand. 'What do you want to go on first?' James asked. He pushed his gray-brown hair away from his eyes. 'Uh.. anything' Sakura answered. Of course these things happen and James pointed at the rollar coaster, 'that'.

'Um... Ano... sure' she stammered.

(A/N: I'm sorry about using the old Clow Card saying and all but i couldn't remember how the one for the Sakura cards go. Very sorry but i hope you enjoy anyway)


	3. Deadly days

'Jamesss' Sakura cried, she stepped off the rollar coaster and fell onto the floor. He stared at her and then crouched beside her and laughed lightly 'why didn't you tell me that they scare you?'. 'I didn't want to ruin your fun' she squeeled and struggled to her feet.

'Man, this boys a lunatic' a dizzy Kero grumbled from her bag. 'What?' James asked frowning at her. She waved her hand rapidly in front of her face 'oh, oh nothing!'. The she burst out in histerical laughter and dragged him off so she could come down off her sickness high.

'Sakura, your'e really cute you know that?' James said. She blushed 'no one has really ever told me it before... well besides Tomoyo'. 'Tomoyo's right' he smiled. 'Um... then thanks' she said shyly. 'Are you doing anything tomorrow, Sakura?' he asked suddenly. 'Um... no, but we have school tomorrow' she replied.

'Well after school meet me at the penguin park alright?' he said. His blue eyes twinkling in excitment.

'She only nodded 'sure. See you tomorrow' she chirpped and she skipped off to the front of the amusement park.

'What's the matter Syaoran?' Eriol asked as they saw Sakura waving as she ran towards them.

'Nothing' he grumbled, his relationship with Sakura had already almost become to close. She had almost already found his secret.

Eriol gave him a stern look and then grabbed Tomoyo's wrist. 'Come on Tomoyo baby, i'll walk you home'.

Tomoyo groaned but followed along him easily then she had other times.

Syaoran watched as the petite figured girl slid to a stop infront of him and beamed. 'Where'd Tomoyo and Eriol go?'.

'Eriol dragged her off' Syaoran grumbled. 'Are you okay?' Sakura asked, they turned down the road towards Sakura's house.

Syaoran suddenly picked up his pace and started running again. This time Sakura stopped and stared at him, he rounded the corner and disappeared.

'Kero' Sakura said, she pulled him out of her bag. He scoffed down the remains of a hotdog she had bought him earlier and then lay down in the palm of her hands with a giant belly. 'You are such a pig' she scowled. He patted his stomach 'Foods so yum. Sakura let's go for a fly i havn't been in my original form for so long'. He flew out in front of her and folded his wings around himself. After a few seconds a giant golden lion looking creature was standing in front of her. Sakura scrambled onto his back.

'Let's go to that scary woods and show you there is no vampires!' he rose his tone.

'No Kero!' she objected, she started sliding off but he beat his wings and they were in the air. She struggled back onto him and he soared up and above the clouds.

'Syaoran seems different then when i first met him at the orphanage' she told Kero.

'People can change over time, Sakura' he said. She ringed her arms around his neck as the cold wing started burning her cheeks. 'I know' Sakura burried her face into his fur 'it isn't he's changed completely, he's still really nice but more.. mysterious'.

'He has a strange presence' Kero said, he stopped flapping his wings but held them out. We started gliding downwards. 'I havn't noticed it' she mumbled. Kero swooped down and took them plummeting through a canopy of trees. 'Oh Kero!' she shreiked, now hanging over a branch and he was lying on the ground, grinning up at her cheekily. I jumped to the ground and he stood up. 'It's getting to dark now Kero' she warned looking up to see that dusk was slowly settling in.

He scoffed 'no it isn't. I may as well show you that this vampire is just a myth going around'. 'HOEEEE' she bawled 'No Kero! I don't want to! Syaoran scared me enough the first time i came here'. 'That little brat scared you?' he snapped, offering his back for her once more. She swung on easily and he started trotting through the woods.

'He isn't a brat, Kero' Sakura scowled.

'He seemed like he was' Kero aruged.

Sakura booted him in the sides. 'Owwww' Kero yelled 'what was that for?'

'You said he was a brat' she said with her nose in the air.

Kero grumbled to himself and then took a leap forward so Sakura toppled off the back of him. Then he took off and she sat on the filthy ground staring after him.

'K-Kero?' Sakura wept, the night was getting darker and using a clow card didn't cross her mind at all. 'I am not Kero' a husky voice suddenly said. She felt freezing cold breath on her face and she screamed. 'Kero, help me!'.

The figure took a step forward and then crouched down, looking like a cat that was about to pounce. A giant snarling sound ripped out of the back of Kero's throat as he leapt over the figure to stand between it and Sakura. He swiped a paw forward and caught it over the leg. It barely flinched but it's lips curled back to expose razor pointed teeth. Eyes wide open with fear, Sakura fumbled for the necklace around her neck. But Kero roared and peeled his lips over his teeth in a warning. This time the creature took a step back.

Kero flattened his ears onto his head, his golden eyes peircing through the creatures own. And before she had even grasped the necklace the creature turned and seemed to float across the ground and away.

'Kero!' Sakura cried. She threw her arms around him. 'It's okay Sakura. But it seems you were right' he said calmly. He transformed back to the small bear like creature and she snatched him up. 'Fly' she commanded. The wings came from her back.

The next day Sakura didn't tell anyone of her experience, afraid they might think she was lying and go to see if it was true. She was her usual cheerful self, she didn't need to act. One incident didn't have to make her afraid, and Kero had been able to rid of the vampire. She was sitting in class listening to Tomoyo talking about what happened when Eriol had dragged her home.

'Class! We have an announcment' Sensai said. Sakura looked up.

Syaoran saw her amazing green eyes glimmer and a smile broke out on her face as she heard what the announcement was. 'Grade Ten, formal this friday night. 6pm to 11pm'. _Maybe i should ask her..._ He thought. But then he glanced at James, and he was staring at Sakura too. _She'll probably want to go with him. _

As class was dismissed to leave school, Syaoran gripped his aching leg as he stood up. He clutched the side of the table in pain. 'Syaoran!' her voice sounded worried. He looked up to watch the auburn haired girl bend over to him, putting her face a few inches from his. 'You okay?' she asked.

Sakura never noticed anything, but Tomoyo giggled as Syaoran blushed at this closeness. 'Sakura' James called. Syaoran nodded and gave a weak smile 'i'm fine... i just have a cramp'.

Sakura smiled in relief and spun around. 'Do you want to go to the dance with me, Sakura?' James asked quickly, eyeing off Syaoran.

Sakura stared at him and took a step backwards and latched her hand over what she thought was Syaoran's desk to steady herself. Instead she had grabbed his hand.

Both Syaoran and Sakura drew a giant breathe in and turned to gaze at eachother. The sudden shock that had overcome them both had been like something they'd never felt. Syaoran didn't blush and nor did Sakura, they just stared. 'Oh.. um unless you and Sya-' James started.

Tomoyo elbowed Sakura as she walked past and winked at her. 'TOMOYO!' Eriol shouted happily from the hallway. Sakura shook her head and smiled at James 'sure, i'll go with you'.

James then told her he was sorry as he couldn't hang out that afternoon and Sakura said it was fine and left the room. But as she walked out she couldn't help but glance back at Syaoran and she grinned to herself as she looked at his now blushing cheeks.


	4. Pins and Needles

'Ouch!' Sakura squeeled as she accidently pricked her finger with a pin. 'You alright?' Tomoyo asked on the other side of the phone. 'Yes, this dress is so hard to make though' Sakura replied while sucking on her finger.

'I've made mine' Tomoyo told her 'are you nearly finished?' 'Yes, i'm just finishing the sleeves off now and then i'll be done for Friday'. 'Pffft Sakura, you had your dad and brother help you make it, what makes you think you can finish off even the sleeves by your self'.

'Kero!' Sakura shouted in annoyance. There was a sudden crashing sound. The receiver started to beep. 'S-Sakura?'

The phone rang again quickly. 'Sorry' Sakura laughed nervously. 'Your ridiculous Sakura, how can you trip over a cordless phone!' Kero sighed. 'Be quiet Kero!' Sakura snapped. Tomoyo chuckled 'i have to go anyway, Sakura. See you tomorrow at school'. 'Okay, see ya tomorrow' she hung up the phone.

'One last thread' Sakura whispered desperately. 'Sakura watched out!' Kero cried. It was too late, she pushed the pin much to feircly and quickly through the fabric and it peirced right through her thumb.

'Dad!' she screamed, tears sprang into her eyes. 'Sakura what is it?' her father flew into her room. She held out her bleeding thumb. 'Oh my godness! Get in the car, we'll get you to the hospital'. Sakura raced down the stairs and jumped into the car, her father was there a moment afterwards and as calmly as anyone could in a situation like that zoomed towards the hospital.

Sakura fled out of the car and ran into the hospital to the counter while crying and her held her thumb out to a nurse. The nurse looked bored, tired and like she didn't much care. 'Now now dear' she said softly as Sakura continued to cry from the pain 'look this isn't really that bad'. And she quickly grabbed the needle and pulled it out in one strike. Sakura fell silent and then shreiked, it was bleeding even more now.

The nurse sighed and took a bandage from her pocket and wrapped it easily around her thumb. 'Done, that's easy. You don't need to pay anything for that'.

'T-thankyou' Sakura thanked weakly. She spun around, now smiling but then her face lit to horror.

There Syaoran sat, his head in his hands. He was wearing shorts and across his right knee was three giant claw marks stretching to the back of his leg. 'Syaoran!' she yelled running to him and collapsing at his feet to study the giant wound.

He looked up at her 'Hi Sakura'.

'What happened to your leg!?' she questioned.

'A dog attacked me' he lied.

'Must have been a big dog!' Sakura said doubtfully.

'Yeah... it... was'

'Are you coming to the dance Syaoran?' she asked. The hope card was bought out of her pocket and she whispered to it 'heal Syaorans wounds, please'.

The Hope card had once been known as the Sealed Card and was the most dangerous card of all the Clow cards. But Sakura had caught it and transformed it into a Sakura card and along with healing wounds of any severity the hope card could also change anyones feelings to what Sakura wished them to be.

Hope shrouded around Syaorans leg and with a small glow the wound slowly vanished. 'There' Sakura said, sitting back on her heels. 'Syaoran looked at his normal fair skin and smiled at the disappearing pain 'thanks Sakura and i don't know if i'm going'.

'Wait, why are you here?' he asked.

'I was making my dress for the dance and i stuck a pin through my finger' she grumbled and she started laughing at herself. 'Why didn't you use that card?' he asked.

Sakura's face fell in embarrasment her eyes turning into black dots 'umm... whenever i'm in a scary or painful situation i sort of forget about the cards'.

Syaoran sweatdropped and joined in her laughing. 'Come to the dance Syaoran. You'd like it' Sakura said. She looked right into the blazing amber eyes and then waved and turned away. 'See you tomorrow!' she skipped out the door, no more needle through her thumb bothering her.

'You ready for the formal dance Sakura?!' James hyped her up.

Sakura's leg popped up and she squeeled in excitement. 'Yes i am!'

It was Thursday, now a day before the dance. Sakura had finished her dress and she an impaled thumb to prove that she'd made it herself. Syaoran had decided to go to the dance after all but didn't plan to do anything but watch others, he was only going to keep Sakura happy.

Tomoyo was away that day, she had found a tiny flaw in her dress and had had to stay home and fix it. So when lunch came it was only Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura.

'Hey guys' Eriol said as he sat down at the bench shaded by a cherry blossum tree. He plucked one of the prettiest ones he could find and handed it to Sakura. She laughed and looked at him thoughtfully 'thankyou Eriol but what do you want? You only act sweet when you need advice or want something.'

'You know me too well Sakura' he agreed 'Syaoran coul-' he stopped midsentance. Syaoran was already up and walking away.

'Sakura, you know i like Tomoyo but she thinks i'm playing around to get on her nerves, which mostly i am but still... i think i should ask her to the dance'.

'You should Eriol, she has said no to every other guy that's asked her' Sakura said through a giant mouthful of sandwitch.

'But she might think i'm messing around' he told her. Sakura just shook her head 'Tomoyo knows when you are and aren't, don't worry Eriol'.

Syaoran returned at the right moment and sat down and grinned at Eriol. 'So big playa boy is going to ask Tomoyo to the dance?' he mocked playfully.

Eriol just gave a mischevious smile and gave him a thumbs up. 'Atleast i'm actually asking the girl i like' he leaned closer to Syaoran, grinned at Sakura then stood up and walked away.

'Hoee?' Sakura thought out loud. Syaoran was now staring at his clenched fists and bitting his lip.

'Eriol just asked me to the dance Sakura, what should i say?' Tomoyo's voice rang out through Sakura's room. 'What the?' Sakura opened one weary eye and looked at her alarm clock.

'What the?' Sakura opened one weary eye and looked at her alarm clock.

_12:00 am in the morning..._ _**WHO would ring at this time?**_

'Eriol just asked me to the dance Sakura, what should i say?' Tomoyo's voice rang out through Sakura's room.

Kero pressed the answer button on Sakura's pink mobile phone given to her by Tomoyo when she was a fifth grader catching cards.

'Eriol just asked me to the dance Sakura, what should i say?' Tomoyo's voice rang out through Sakura's room.

'Tomoyo' he yawned 'since when do you stay up talking to Eriol at twelve at night?'. He clicked the loudspeaker button for Sakura.

'Oh my goodness' she whispered 'is it that late, i'm sorry. Don't worry go back to bed. I will see you tomorrow. Oh and before i forget i heard another rumour, like the one you told me, of a vampire sighting. It's starting to spread through the whole city'.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and simply said loudly 'say yes to Eriol! Goodnight and thanks. Get some sleep or you'll be tired tomorrow'. Kero ended the call and Sakura covered his small body with the blankets on her bed. 'Goodnight Kero'. 'Goodnight Sakura'.

(A/N Sorry this chapter is a little bit boring i wanted a chapter before the dance to make it a little suspenseful. Also the hope card doesn't actually heal peoples wounds and change there feeling but it never showed what she did so i just made it up. Hope ya like it! Bye bye )


	5. The Dance

A knock came at the door and Sakura grinned in delight. 'Kero, do i look okay?' she asked, she twirled quickly in her prom dress.

'You look fine for the eighthousanths time!' he complained 'now go and have a good night'.

Sakura shot him a smile as she ran out the door and downstairs to swing the door open for James.

'Wow...' he shouted suddenly he took in what she looked like. The purple, black and white dress looked amazing. It was laced with purple around the front to tie up at the back, sleeveless and had white ruffles that didn't look oldfashion in the slightest cascading from her small hips downwards. Sakura had made sleeves that started three quarters of the way up her arm anf flared out the like the bottom of the dress. Half way up her neck a small purple bow was tied around a peice of white fabris, her hair had been curled only around a few strands of hair.

And her eyes... the amazing green was matched with glitter on her eyelids and each time she blinked it would sparkle. James felt underdressed, he was wearing black pants with a plain longsleeved white shirt and his hair was slightly curly as usual and mattered.

'You look... good' he said to her.

He held his arm for her and Sakura linked hers through his and they began walking down the street towards the school. James knew he didn't love Sakura, but she was extrodinarily cute and him and her got along so well. Maybe he would love her if only he could get the other girl off his mind. 'James?' Sakura interrupted his thought, he looked up at her worried face.

'I'm fine, sorry i was just thinking'.

'Okay' she said happily they entered the school and then came to the opening of the Gym.

From inside music was playing and it was dark with coloured lights skimming everywhere. 'Oh my gosh, this is so beautiful!' Sakura cried exctiedly. The gyms walls now had black fabric hanging off it so the whole room was dark, the equipment had been put away and the stage for drama performaces was where a band was playing together. A girl and boy that Sakura recognised from her year were singing together on the stage, reading the words off a tv screen where the words were popping up for them.

But instantly her emerald eyes bagan scanning the crowd for Syaoran. No where. 'Sakura!' Tomoyo flung her arms around her friend. Eriol walked up behind her, looking stunning in a white tuexedo. He snatched Tomoyo's hand and pulled her around to him to crush his lips up to hers.

Tomoyo's eyes were wide open and she flung herself backwards. Her dark purple dress with patterns of black running down the sides and front, flung around her legs.

'You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that' Eriol told her with a grin. Tomoyo's cheeks were flushed red getting brighter every second.

Sakura giggled but then turned to look at James. He was staring at a girl Sakura hadn't seen before, she had brown hair that was hanging a inch or two below her shoulders. Green-brown eyes and her face was searching the crowd.

She had a rather an ordinary face but James seemed mesmerized by her. 'Sakura.. could you um.. excuse me?' he asked. Sakura automatically saw the connection between the two, no one would expect a girl like her and someone like James to get together.

'Lyra!' James yelled after Sakura's okay. He pushed his way desperately through the crowd. The girl turned, she looked amazingly casual. Only in dark blue jeans and a giant fluro orange shirt.

The girl named Lyra spun around, she didn't run towards James like you saw in romance movies but stood still smiling. Instead she was the one tackled with a hug by him.

'Why did you have to do it here where everyone was watching!' Tomoyo squeeled. Sakura turned to laugh at her friend. She swung her handbag in the air and landed it on his head, he didn't object at all but pulled Tomoyo into a hug. For a moment she glared into his shoulder but then her arms circled around his waist.

'Go on get up there' a voice boomed over the speakers. A boy was being forced up onto the stage, a microphone was shoved into his hand and then he was left there shaking.

_Syaoran!_

Then someone smacked a microphone into Sakura's palm. 'Your singing with him, but surprise im a little okay?' a random person instructed.

'Hoeee! I can't sing a song i don't know!' Sakura cried. The person pointed to a tv facing towards the crowd where the lyrics were already flashing up.

Tears started streaming down Sakura face but she regained herself as the music started.

Syaoran coughed and then started singing, his voice amazingly like the artist who actually sang this song.

_'She's the kinda girl that you see in the movies,  
Seen her in my dreams and now she's standing next to me,  
Down by the shore first weekend of the summer  
Gotta take a chance-'_

Sakura's name popped up next to Syaorans on the screen, she hung her head low and started to sing.

_'and just ask for her number  
I wish I had a song on MTV  
Cause in a crowded room I'd be the only one shed see  
She's looking bored and now I'm running out of time  
I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine'_

They sang, their voices totally in unison, not ruining the song and not making themselves look like fools.

Sakura lifted her head and slowly began walking to the stage. She stepped up the first step and Syaoran's eyes widenned.

The speakers were vibrating underneath her feet but she held out her hand for him. Syaoran took it, frowning at the surprise.

The chorus began and his face broke into a smile and he pulled her onto the stage they both opened their mouths and began.

_'One minute and the earth begins to shake,  
Two minutes and my heart begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

That's just three minutes with you

Four minutes and she's everything I see,  
Five minutes and she's where I wanna be.  
Another minute everything just feels so new,

_I need six minutes with you,  
Six minutes._

Syaoran: _She's looking at her watch while the DJ is spinning  
This could be the end or its just the beginning  
She's the kinda girl that I wanna know better  
Reaching for her keys so I guess it's now or never.  
_

Both: _I wish that I was on the radio  
I'd sing her favorite song she'd be front row at every show  
_

Syaoran:  
_This parties lame and now I'm running out of time  
I've only got six minutes if I'm gonna make her mine  
_

Both: _One minute and the earth begins to shake,  
Two minutes and my heart begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

That's just three minutes with you

Four minutes and she's everything I see,  
Five minutes and she's where I wanna be.  
Another minute everything just feels so new,

_I need six minutes with you,  
Six m-'_

They stopped.

Not finishing the song or even the line. The crowd had gone completely silent and was gawking at them. The band had stopped playing and was peering at them as well.  
Sakura saw Tomoyo smiling at the two and saw Sakura mouth her usual words 'hoee?'.

Then she shreiked, the crowd burst out with small giggles. Syaoran only just noticed that they were pressed up against eachother, their bodies pushed together. Their eyes burned into eachother, both were blushing with embarrasment. Then Sakura gained a hold on herself and she tore herself away and ran to Tomoyo, ignoring the glances of people around her.

When Eriol saw Syaoran running after her, he snatched Tomoyo's hand and pulled her back. Sakura saw this and ran right out of the dance. She wasn't upset, actually... she was exhilerated.

She ran to the penguin park where the only thing to watch her was the giant king penguin. She slumped onto a swing and gripped the chains. Now she did feel upset, _James loves that Lyra girl _she thought _and_ _something is threatening this city outside the walls. _Not that this was a big deal, Sakura never really cried from actually unhappiness but she started swinging sadly back and forth.

Something caught her on the way back and held her there. She looked up through blurred eyes to the amber eyed boy. She pulled herself out of her seat and rubbed her eyes, smearing the glitter all over her cheeks. The swing was seperating them and Sakura let her hair fall over her face. 'I knew James never liked me... not like that' she whispered. She choked on her tears slightly and tried to force them back.

'But i didn't expect him to have a girlfriend waiting for him... and now there's that creature out in the woods.. i'm so scared for everyone' she let the tears start running down her face.

Syaoran noticed this immediantly, he bit down hard on his lip and closed his eyes as tightly as he could. It was too difficult to see her like this. He shook his head once and then shouted quietly 'i know!'. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into him. He stepped over the swing desperately and wrapped his arms properly around her back. While crying, she grabbed his white shirt in her fists and squeezed it. 'I understand, Sakura' he murmured into her hair. A soft smile came over her face and she looked up at the boy.

'Sakura...' he whispered again, he was draw into her eyes, a certain state of mind passed over him. She was hot from the dance and it made her smell linger in the air. Her blood smelled... amazing. He placed his hands on her face and slowly was drawn back out of her eyes. 'Don't cry' he instructed her as gently as he could. She nodded and then she dragged his hand. 'Let's go to the dance together'.

(A/N The song is called 6 seconds by the Jonas brothers there were tonnes of songs i loved by them that would have gone really well but i chose this one.)


	6. Winged

'Sakura!' Tomoyo beamed as Sakura entered the dance again with Syaoran at her heels.

'Sorry about that, i got a little embarrased' Sakura said.

Suddenly the two people who had given Syaoran and Sakura the microphones walked up. They bowed quickly to Tomoyo and Tomoyo grinned cheekily at them. 'Thankyou very much guys' she said.

They straightened up threw a look at both Sakura and Syaoran, who were pressed together shoulder to shoulder and then smiled at Tomoyo. 'It's our pleasure Miss Tomoyo. Have a good night'. With that they walked away.

'T-Tomoyo' Sakura's eyes turned to little black lines on her face and her hands whipped out so quickly no one even saw them move. She grasped playfully around Tomoyo's neck, she started shaking her back and forth. 'What did you do?!'

'Ohhh... nothing' Tomoyo giggled, she knew Sakura much to well. Even when Sakura hadn't noticed, Tomoyo had seen she'd been holding in too much and that embarrasing herself like that with Syaoran would let out unwanted emotions. 'Dance is over everyone. Sorry. time to go' Terada sensai instructed. 'Thankyou Tomoyo' Sakura whispered gratefully. She bolted out the door and started running home.

The moon was beautifully bright that night and reflected off of Sakura's eyes as she slowed to a walk to enjoy the scenary. 'Thankyou Syaoran' she thought to herself with a smile. At this moment she didn't think she liked him 'that way'. He was more like a brother to her.

Meanwhile Syaoran was walking home also. His hands in his pocket and his stride flowing. 'I hate that girl' he grumbled. 'H-hoe... what girl?' a small quiet voice said behind him.

His eyes widdened in horror. There was no way he expected her to be listening to him insulting her. Of course, he didn't really hate her but the fact she had been able to get close to him... she was putting herself in too much danger.

'E-eh... never mind' he said quickly, he shook his hands around furiously while sweatdropping. Sakura wrinkled her nose slightly and jumped up to a bit ahead of him.

As she wasn't watching the first thing SYaoran did was try to match his pace with hers. It wasn't exactly a pace like his, silent and thoughtful... more calm and satisfied with how everything in life was going.

It amazed him completely and suddenly he reached out and touched her fingers.

He swore outloud and fell to the ground, the headache that peirced through his mind forcing him to his knees. 'Syaoran!' Sakura cried.

She didn't know why he had touched her fingers, probably just an accident but he had fallen to the ground so quickly afterwards. He was gripping his head in both hands and yelling what sounded like 'not now'.

'S-syaoran' Sakura whispered she reached out to touch him again but his head snapped up and glared at her.

'Leave! Go home' he hissed.

'But... Syao-'

'Go!' he boomed and struggled to his feet. She took a trembling step back as his eye colour started to swirl even more then usual, slowly turning lighter and lighter. Until it had finally turned golden and his pupil was the same as the day at the amusement park, just a black slit.

Sakura's hands fled to her mouth to muffle a scream. Syaoran's head tilted backwards and his mouth opened wide only to shout out in pain. Wind tore only around him, making his hair fly around his stunning face which was more fair then usual.

'Syaoran!' she shouted, she flung herself into the glowing field that had weaved its way around him and pushed herself at his body

'Syaoran! It's alright, calm down' she whispered into his chest. She didn't think he would be able to hear over the noise of the wind but he heard every word perfect.

A sob broke out from his chest and when Sakura heard that she looked up... only for her eyes to see two deadly pointed teeth slowly growing larger inside his mouth.

They grew until they were curved slightly inwards and an inch long but she didn't let go.

A groan errupted from the back of his throat and like he was in so much pain... it was unbearable.

'Syaoran' she murmured again. She tucked her head under his chin and suddenly his heavy sobbing stopped.

The wind died down and the glowing particles around them settled to the floor and dimmed. Sakura glanced up at Syaoran.

The pupils in his eyes grew to a normal circle shape and the colour became darker until it was it's usual amazing dark amber colour.

Then she heard an awful sucking-crunching noise and she looked at his hands. Giant claws were pulled back into his fingers and replaced with human nails, and now he wrapped one arm around her back desperately and he fell once more to the ground.

The teeth were now back to normal as well, no giant glimmering fangs threatened her. Sakura went to the ground with him, supporting a smal amount of his weight against herself.

'Sa-ku-ra' he made the word seperate as if struggling for any life. Although most should be afraid of what had just happened, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Syaoran. Are you okay?' she asked.

Before he could get another word in a beautiful winged figure flew down and heaved Sakura away from him.

_Yue. _


	7. Realisation

'Stay away from her' Yue said calmly. He wrapped his feathered wings around Sakura's fragile body.

'Y-Yue. It's okay' Sakura told him, she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

His silver hair hung over his eyes but he could see perfectly that she was being truthfully.

Warily, he uncovered her but when she stepped forward he followed.

'Syaoran... what was that?' she asked.

The little boy stood up and looked at Yue in wonder. 'S-Sakura... the vampire in the woods' Yue whispered. He stepped between Syaoran and her.

'I would never hurt her' Syaoran reasurred him. But Yue stared at him, refusing to move.

'He is the vampire in the woods... Sakura, be careful around him; Yue said. Sakura peered around Yue's wing, remembering the giant fangs which had been inside Syaoran's mouth.

'S-Syaoran?' Sakura asked, once again she pushed Yue gently away and walked up to him.

She circled her arms around his waist and rested her her on his shoulder. 'Syaoran... I don't care if your a vampire. Your a magical creature and i... well i suppose i sort of am as well'.

Syaoran couldn't move his arms wanted to reach out and hug her back but he stood trembling, making small shocked noises from the back of his throat.

So Sakura pulled away and stepped back. 'I have to transform back to my disguise form Sakura, some people are coming' Yue warned. She nodded, still facing the quivering boy. 'Syaoran, i have to go now'.

She stepped back and the handsome older boy, Yukito offered her his hand. She took it, no intension of looking like a couple but very good friends. Yukito was a sweet boy, he never lost his temper unlike his other form Yue and was protecting Sakura whether it was his duty or not.

'S-Sakura!' Syaoran finally managed to get his voice back as Yukito and her rounded the corner of the park. Her head popped into view once more to look at him with eager eyes.

'S-Stay out of the woods at night' he yelled.

She gave a puzzled look and he saw her look at Yukito and mouth 'why'.

Syaoran took another breath and then shouted the last words of the night to her 'i'm not the worst thing that's in there'.

Sakura sat at home, once again terrified, not of what Syaoran had become a vampire. But of the words he had said to her.

Kero lay on her pillow when she went to bed 'don't worry. Just don't go into the woods and you will be fine'. She nodded, already reassured. She knew she had Kero and Yue and the cards. Now she had a young vampire to protect her along with them.

'Sakura... are you okay... you don't seem like your cheerful self'. Tomoyo was looking at her with worried amethyst eyes. 'Eh... oh. I'm sorry! I'm okay, just thinking' Sakura said through a nervous chuckle. Syaoran had not come to school that day and Sakura was planning to go and see if he was alright. Tomoyo gave a small smile, but it wasn't satisfied.

She stood up and Eriol ran into the classroom as soon as the bell rang. 'Tomoyo!' he squeeled. Sakura laughed at his high pitched tone. 'Ah Eriol! We have only been apart for two hours!' she whined as he wound his arms around her lovingly. 'That's much too long' he told her 'Sakura, i'm stealing Tomoyo this afternoon, okay'.

Without even waiting for an answer he dragged her towards the door. 'NOO! Sakura! Save me!' Tomoyo screamed, he tried pulling her through the doorway and she latched herself to the frame. 'Sakura!' she held one outstretched hand towards her best friend.

Sakura decided to have some fun and play along and jumped up. She slow motion started running towards her friend and suddenly a tragic song started playing on the loudspeaker.

Sakura and Tomoyo both stopped and looked up at the music. For a moment the whole school was silent and then everyone bursted out into a rage of laughter.

'Eh...he-he-he, sorry about that kids my tape started playing over the loudspeaker' the principles voice came.

And instead of laughing, every person in the school fell to the floor quickly.  
(A/N: Imagine it how they fall on the animes where all you see is them standing at one point and then there legs sticking in the air) )

By the time Sakura had gotten to her feet again Tomoyo was gone and as was most of the school.

So she left school and walked to Syaoran's house.

She knocked on the front door and Syaoran opened it, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 'What do you wa-' he stopped as he saw who it was. 'Oh hullo Sakura' he said through a yawn and for a moment she saw the little boy she had met years ago at the orphanage.

'Hey... where were you at school today?' she asked, tipping her head to the side.

'Sleeping, i was a bit tired that's all' he told her, and flashed her a smile.

She prodded him playfully in the belly a couple of times.

He grabbed her hand and held it for a moment before turning it to poke herself on the forehead.

She scowled at him. 'Sakura!!' a voice called.

She turned to see James. 'I'll be back in a minute' she told Syaoran and she skipped to James.

'Hey James. How ar-' cut off... by something unexpected. James was kissing her! But that Lyra girl... HUH?!

His lips were crushing against hers much to forcefully. She heard a door slam and she thrust her hand out and pushed him away.

'What on earth is wrong with you James! If your girlfriend breaks up with you don't expect me to come and fall in love with you!' she shouted.

_What am i saying? This isn't like me at all... a few days ago i would have liked for this to happen._

Then the thought finally came to her mind... the reason why she was so infuriated with James was because of... Syaoran.


	8. A mark is removed

Syaoran bolted up into his room after a few minutes of sitting next to the door. He started rummiging through his drawers, throwing clothes into a bag. Then he pulled the bag over his shoulder, scribbled a note to his mum to let him know where he was going, grabbed two sleeping bags (in case) and left. Firstly he had to peek out onto the street to make sure no one was around.

Slowly he started to transform. Transforming was easy when he wanted to, the giant claws didn't errupt from his fingernails and it wasn't at all painful. But when he lost control of his vampirific powers and tried to hold them back it pained him... alot.

Syaoran felt his eyesight become amazing and power surge up within him. Then he ran... it was amazingly fast. If someone had been watching, all they would have seen is a boy who suddenly dissapeared.

Wind tore hair out of Syaoran's face as he reached the city walls in a matter of seconds. He darted out without a second glance, praying that Sakura wouldn't try to follow.

She slammed her bedroom door and dove onto her bed. She sobbed into it, she couldn't remember ever crying this much. '...Sakura' Kero said sympathetically 'if you really care about that kid you should go after him'. 'He said he hates me Kero!' she cried. _I can't believe I didn't see it... i never liked James... i've always wanted Syaoran since the day i met him or i wouldn't have remembered him. _

'Sakura' Kero flew to the bed and folded his arms 'he's absolutely crazy about you!'. Sakura sat straight up in her bed, smacking Kero in the head. 'He's what?!' she shouted, ignoring his groans of pain.

'I can't believe you didn't notice, you must be stupid!' Kero insulted. 'I am not! You know I don't understand these sorts of things!' she reminded him 'hand me Light and Dash, please'. Kero flicked through the cards that were in her backpack along with him and pulled out the two she wanted.

'Here ya go' he said. 'Thanks. Key that hides the power of the stars, show thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Realese!'. Sakura smiled as the Light card shrouded around her making a clear path ahead and the Dash posessed her body. She slipped through the city gates without hesitation.

'Wow!' she screamed as she leapt into a run and the world became a blur around her. It was the first time ever using Dash to posess herself.

'Ahh... Sakura slow down, my eyes are watering' Kero sulked. Sakura giggled and slowed down for him.

'Hm.. so where are we?' Kero asked, looking around.

Sakura took a look around as well and then sweatdropped. 'I-I have no idea'.

Kero turned to glare at her with narrowed eyes. 'Use shadows to find him' he suggested.

So she did. After summoning the terrifying looking card she told it to find the shadow of a boy.

It zoomed off and she and Kero followed it through trees and under shrub overgrowth.

Syaoran spun around as he heard the heavy breathing of a person. The small tent he had set up wasn't much of a hiding spot and it was too late to run now. So he sat down next to the fire he had made and tried to look casual. But the little figured girl that stumbled out of the forest into the circular clearing he had decided to stay at was not who he had wanted to show.

She fell face first into the ground and Syaoran sweatdropped. 'Hoeee' Sakura muttered into the leaf covered ground. Syaoran laughed nervously 'S-Sakura'. Her eyes widened and she sat up as quickly as she could and crossed her legs. There was several metres of distance between them. She was staring at him and he was staring at the fire.

'Oh my gosh, are those marshmellows!' Kero shouted from Sakura's backpack.

Syaoran immediantly fell over to his side. Kero flew to the packet of marshmellows, dragging Sakura with a tiny paw with him. He let her go next to Syaoran and dove into the marshmellows. 'He's a bit greedy' Syaoran commented awkwardly. 'No, you are just a kid and can't eat much' Kero told him.

Syaoran glared at him and then turned to Sakura with blazing eyes. 'You shouldn't have followed' he murmured.

'But... Syaoran... honestly, I do not love James... no way... i just didn't realize it until... before' Sakura whispered.

'I- I...' Syaoran started, he quickly changed his mind 'go home, Sakura. I am going to bed'.

Sakura's eyes darted to his upset face 'um... could i stay here. I wrote a note to my Dad and i got... well lost'.

'Don't you have the cards?' he asked.

'Well... i do.. but' she stammered. Syaoran looked at her desperately pleading eyes.

'Okay, Okay' he agreed 'just don't do that'.

'Do what?' Sakura asked him, tipping her head to the side and blinking.

'That thing where your mouth opens and sound comes out' he mocked.

Sakura let out an insulted shreik and flung herself on him to start tearing at his hair. 'Take that back!' she screamed.

Syaoran started laughing. And then he knew he couldn't be mad at her for something that really wasn't her fault. He couldn't stay mad at her for something that WAS her fault.

Sakura rolled off of him and sighed. He stood up and grabbed her under the arms to pull her up with him.

She playfully pushed him out of the way to get in the tent first, thre her bag into the corner of the room and grabbed a sleeping bag to snuggled down into it. 'Were you expecting someone else to come?' she asked him with a mischevious smile. Syaoran shrugged and got into his own one.

The little, Kero flew in and made his bed at the end of Sakura's sleeping bag. 'Goodnight Sakura, goodnight kid' he yawned.

'Night Keroberos' Sakura said.

While Syaoran was zipping the tent up and not looking at her she managed to squirm some inches closer to his sleeping bag. But as soon as he relaxed once more he noticed their faces were almost touching. 'You don't have to trick me' he told her. She looked at him innocently.

She was way to beautiful for him to not notice. In the darkness her eyes glinted a silver-green colour and her hair and skin seemed to glow. 'Goodnight Sakura' he murmured as he closed his eyes.

'Goodnight Syaoran' she said. He heard the soft rustle of her sleeping bag and then as gently as anyone possibly could she pressed her lips to his cheek and rested her head upon his chest.


	9. The One Who Got Away

Sakura awoke to a hissing noise. She sat straight up, not recognising the place she was in. Kero was already at the tent entrance looking out. And Syaoran was gone.

Sakura shreiked and flew outside into the darkness. 'Syaoran!' she shouted.

Suddenly a figure whooshed passed her, and she turned in horror to see it pin something else into the ground.

The sun was even rising yet, so all Sakura could see were two black figured in the darkness.

One whirled around to face her, the eyes were yellow and filled with rage.

'S-Syaoran...' Sakura stammered. But the figure that was left standing haunched towards her, the giant nails grew out of his fingertips and he rose his hand to her throat and tilted her chin upwards.

There was no possible way this was Syaoran, the hair was jet black and the skin was tanned.

Then the other shape lifted off the ground and hurtled itself at the unknown vampire.

'Leave Sakura. Hurry' the familiar voice shouted. The copper brown hair flung around his face as Syaoran lurched onto the other vampire and pinned it to the floor.

'But Syaoran, you''l-' Sakura objected.

'Go! I don't want you getting hurt!' he insisted in a shout.

The other vampire kicked Syaoran off of him and grabbed his throat, the claws started digging into Syaoran's flesh.

'NO!' Sakura cried, she leapt forward desperately but a golden furred figure stepped in front of her.

'Kero, No. Let me through. Let me through!' she cried again, she bet one fist on the armous covering his shoulder.

It pained Kero to see her like this, just like it pained Syaoran. She feel onto her knees and balled her hands into fists, begging Kero to let her help him.

But Kero's job was to protect his master, his friend. Not to put her in more danger. They would defeat this other vampire but not when Sakura knew nothing about it.

He used one paw to swiflty scoop her onto his back and he took off. Sakura clung around his neck, weeping into his fur like previous experiences had caused her to do more than once.

He flew her home and landed at her house and transofmred to his little form when she had dismounted. 'I hate this!' she suddenly screamed. She ran inside and slammed the door to the house before letting Kero in. 'Sakura!' Touya's voice shouted after her.

Kero flew to Sakura's window and pushed it up. Touya was sitting on his sisters bed stroking her hair gently.

'Amazing' Kero whispered. Touya looked over at him and smiled, he knew about Sakura's powers unlike ther father. But this was the first time Kero had ever seen him be nice to his sister.

'Touya' Sakura sulked, her face was smothered by the pillow. Touya's eyes were wet, he picked up his little sister and held her closely to himself. Kero flew over to Touya and landed on his head to look at Sakura. Her crying wasn't that disguisting heavy weeping alot of girls did, but small sniffs and quiet squeeks that came from the back of her throat.

Touya allowed Kero to slouch over his black hair. But when Sakura still didn't stop crying Kero slipped off Touya's head and landed on her shoulder. He rubbed his soft cheek against hers.

'It's okay, Sakura' Kero comforted. She finally opened her pretty tear struken emerald eyes and blinked and then closed them again. Her crying slowly died down to small sounds, like she was trying to hold them back. Then she fell asleep in her brothers arms.

'What happened Kero?' Touya asked softly. Kero glanced up at the brothers upset face.

'Syaoran... I know she's told you about him... he got attacked by that creature in the woods. Sakura went to find him after he saw something... he didn't like and then halfway through the night... that vampire came and Syaoran was trying to protect Sakura from it'.

Touya looked down at Kero. 'Why didn't she use the cards?' he asked.

'Neither me or her knew anything about that vampire, for all we know it may have been immune to her magic' Kero told him.

Touya sighed 'i see'. He stood up, holding Sakura in his arms still and Kero bit down on her sheets and pulled them back.

Touya placed her in the bed looking down with awe at his sister. The tears had left glistening marks down her cheeks and her mouth was slightly open but relaxed.

'I'll tell Dad she needs the day off from school tomorrow' Touya said as he closed the bedroom door silently.

Kero stroked one paw over Sakura's eyes to rid of the tears that were still trickling out. Then the words he said next made tears form around his eyes as he glanced at the clock and saw it was one in the morning. 'Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Sakura' he whispered.

Sakura didn't want to wake up. She knew she was dreaming and she wanted it to stay that way. It would now be her birthday... But she couldn't help waking up and she did. She looked around her own bedroom, she barely recognized it. Then she walked dow the stairs and into the lounge room.

There was her friends Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo's mother and Eriol's guardian, Ms McKenzie. Her brother and father and Syaoran's mother, Yelan. And on there laps they held coloured boxes and packages and were smiling softly.

A small noise came from the back of Sakura's throat and she froze on the spot. 'Your father explained to us what happened' Yelan told her.

Sakura stared at her feet 'i'm so sorry... if it wasn't for me-'

Yelan moved quickly across the room and bought Sakura into her arms. 'It wasn't your fault, dear child. There is no such thing as a coincidence, only inevitability'.

Then she handed Sakura a CD case and closed her hand around it. 'These were Syaoran's favourite songs, the first one was his all time favourite... as i think it somehow reminded him of you'.

Sakura hugged Yelan tightly and then went to the stereo player and slipped in the disk. No one made a single noise as the sad music started up.

There's a man dying on the side of the road,  
Won't make it home tonight.  
He was driving fast on his cellular phone,  
That's how he lived his life.  
While he was hangin' by a thread  
These were the final words he said

My girl turns sweet sixteen today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful.  
It might get rough sometimes  
But I hope she keeps her faith (hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I'd grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take that time and appreciate

There's a woman crying on the kitchen floor,  
She got a call tonight  
Now she's trembling outside her daughter's door  
Walks in and holds her tight  
Wondering how and where to start,  
Is there a way to shield her heart?

My girl turns sweet sixteen today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes  
But I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I'd grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take that time and Appreciate

Anybody loving will  
Get hurt along the way  
Don't be afraid to open up  
And use the time you have before it fades  
Show your love today

My girl turns sweet sixteen today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful.  
It might get rough sometimes  
but I hope she keeps her faith.(hope she keeps her faith)  
I wish I'd grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take that time and appreciate.  
Life is too short so take that time and appreciate.

Tears were running down everyones cheeks now as they realized something. Syaoran was truely gone...

Then a small light came from around Sakura and an exact replica of her was embracing her. 'Mirror' Sakura whispered, hugging her back desperately.

No one was surprised but Tomoyo's mother and Sakura's own father. But their surprise died down as Sakura said one word 'magic'. They understood the strange things that had happened two years ago were for a reason. Sakura was that reason and they didn't want to push for details now.

Then her father looked at the real Sakura. 'Who are you?' he asked, not knowing who was the real one.

Sakura rose her head and looked at her father with glimmering eyes then said as well as she could.

'The one who got away'.

(A/N: I suggest after reading this Chapter you go to youtube and look up appreciate by Nick Jonas or by Jonas Brothers. It is a really sad song and goes with all of this very well, it's the song the Yelan gave to Sakura)


	10. Soon Enough

The past two months of school had been difficult. Sakura had tried to block out anything to do with 'him' anymore. But everytime she finally managed to zone out someone would see her and run up to ask if she was doing okay, and she would return to the real world.

Syaoran had not returned and Yelan had told Sakura's father that he only ever left for a few days. So this time... it was the end of his life.

And Sakura blamed herself completely. Tomoyo and Eriol did the same thing, but Sakura knew it was only to keep her happy. She didn't know how people knew that she loved him, maybe it was the odd way they had acted at the dance. That was probably it.

She couldn't even believe life could become this... lifeless. Everyone at school seemed to be happy... every moment of the day except for Tomoyo, Eriol and herself. Didn't others feel any grief at all.

But finally the holidays came. Sakura sat at home and read mostly, sometimes she would go down the street with Tomoyo and Eriol. One day she grew tired of sitting at home.

'Kero, i'm going to go for a walk' she told him, flashing a quick smile. Kero looked up from slurping up a bowl of noodles. He stared at her with amazement 'really?' Sakura laughed as a noodle slid down his face. She walked to him and crouched beside him to wipe the noodle off with the sleeve of her loose blouse. 'I'm sorry if i've been quiet lately or i've made you worry' she told him while doing so.

Kero looked at her with such awe and hugged her neck lovingly. 'You had every right to be like that, but i'm glad your back' he murmured happily. Sakura stroked his head then placed him in front of his bowl of noodles again. 'I'll be back in a few hours' she told him. 'Okay, i'll tell your Dad for you when he gets home' Kero said. She smiled again and ran out of the house.

The sun was warm on her face, today not like she had been expecting. She didn't know where to go, maybe she'd go to the south gate of the city to the park there. The South gate didn't have a woods outside, actualy she wasn't sure what was there.

The North side was the dangerous one where the woods were, which was the place she avoided at all costs now.

She clipped on her rollerblades and stood up. They started rolling immediantly and she took off down the road. 'Cherry Blossums' she cried, looking how beautiful they looked with the sun shining through the trees. This world was filled with more beauty than anything known.

'Sakura!' a friendly voice called. She rolled to a stop next to Yukito. 'Where are you off to?' he asked her, smiling. 'Nowhere imparticular. Where are you going?' she replied. 'I was getting some food' he said, holding three shopping bags up stuffed with items. Sakura sweatdropped 'no wonder you and Kero get along so well'. Yuktio laughed 'I better get going, see you later, Sakura'. Sakura waved and then continued.

_Syaoran would want me to be happy._

She came to the park she had wanted to find. It wasn't like penguin park, it was simply a long and wide strip of land that went for a couple of kilometres next to the wall of the city. She took her roller blades off and put them into her backpack after slipping on a pair of shoes. Then she stepped onto the grass and simply started strolling up it, running her hand over the large city wall that blocked the outside world.

It was very silent, no one else was around. But suddenly when Sakura focused on the silence behind the wall she could hear something, the sound of motorbikes? _That's Odd_ she thought to herself.

She picked up her pace to get to the gate and the guard opened it for her. Now because of Syaoran going missing, guards had been assigned to sit at the gates at all times. The gaps in the walls that had been exits to the city had now been replaced by a four metre high black gate that was controlled a remote the guards kept. 'Be careful, Miss' the guard warned her. She smiled at him and he stared at her.

_What a pretty little girl _The guard though, scratching the back of his head.

The sound was louder now. Sakura walked up the pavement for a few minutes and then beamed at the sight she saw. Just ahead of her was a biking area. There was some wooden grandstands off the side and a building made from bricks and wood just next to them. And in front of that there was a giant dirt track. With small jumps and a lot of flat parts for racing, there was a tiny water obstactle or two

Sakura grinned and ran to the small metal gate and swung it open eagerly. there were many people motorbiking down there, going over jumps and racing around the courses. But she couldn't recognise any of them because of their coloured helmets and saftey gear on their bodies.

She couldn't decide which one to watch, every single one of them was impressive. Dust was everywhere but it simply drew her in more. She was so amazed she had never been her, and the relaxed atmosphere was amazing.

Finally she sat down on the bandstand content to watch them all.

Eriol arrived at Tomoyo's house looking elegent and handsome as always. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a blue coat over the top. Tomoyo practically flew out of the gates and ran at him desperately.

Winded by Tomoyo's small weight flying against him, Eriol gasped for a breath. 'You ready to go and see Sakura?' Tomoyo asked him. Eriol took her hand and started walking 'of course'.

A group of attractive girls from school walked by and Tomoyo looked at the floor, not wanting to watch the usual playa of a boy do his 'thing'. 'Hey Eriol' they all chanted together, fake smiles, fake faces... fake friends.

'Hullo' he said politely but he didn't cast them even a glance, just kept moving forward.

Tomoyo looked up a question mark popping above her head... what on earth just happened?

Eriol's face was satisfied as she gawked at him. 'W-what... did i do something wrong?' he asked her.

Tomoyo shook her head once 'you usually...'

Eriol smiled charmingly at her and put an arm around her waist.

_The old Eriol was back._

'Who could that be? Interrupting me at such an important time!!' Kero growled. He hit the pause button on his controller and flew downstairs to peer through the window next to the door. There stood Tomoyo and Eriol, waiting very patiently at the door.

Kero desperately tried to turn the doorknob but it was too big for his knubbly arms. 'GUYS OPEN THE DOOR!' he yelled. He flew back avoiding the door that opened gently.

A very cute looking Tomoyo peeked inside. Her hair was tied into two loose pigtails that hung infront of her shoulders. In her black hair she wore little ribbons and butterfly clips scattered around.

'Awww Tomoyo, you look pretty' Kero stated, wagging his tail. 'Thanks Kero' she said happily 'is Sakura in?'. Kero grinned at them, 'actually she went out for a walk'.

Eriol and Tomoyo glanced at eachother for a moment and then Tomyo squeeled in delight with starry eyes. 'Our Sakura is back!'

Sakura stood up, now hot from watching these people driving around. She stepped off the granstand and starting walking along the dirt track towards the gate she had entered.

_I'll be back soon _she said to herself.

Two people were ahead pushing their motorbikes across the ground easily. Both looked at Sakura and stopped. One shrugged, admiring the girl but not wanting to frighten her and then continued pushing his bike forwards. The other stayed still and then carefully as if she would be horrified by the face took of the helmet.

Sakura didn't gasp or scream or point, she didn't even think she moved an inch. The boy lay down his bike on the ground, standing completely still. Then Sakura walked to him, her feet skimming the ground.

At first all she could do was frown, she ran her hands over his shoulders, his collar bones and then up his neck to use her fingers to gently trace the outline of his lips and eyes. All the time he had his eyes closed, glowing at the warmth of her touch on his cold skin.

Finally he opened them as her hands fell away from his face.

Sakura's eyes ran up and down his body for a moment and then she took his free hand in hers. This was him... it was Syaoran.

Amber eyes and emerald eyes met now, burning into one another and then Sakura stood up on her toes and leaned in towards him.

A smile played at the edge of Syaoran's lips as he tipped his head downwards.

Sakura glanced down at his lips... so close... so close.

Abrubtly, just as their lips were about to meet, Syaoran pulled his head back slightly. An amused grin spread across his childish face and then he slipped the helmet back on, still just inches from her face.

He took a step back, his eyes flashing with laughter as Sakura stared at him in disbelief. Picking up the bike, he jumped onto it and kicked it to a start. It reeved into action and sprang forward as if devouring the very earth it rolled across.

The boy sped off, past Sakura who whirled around to watch and down to the track and he disappeared with all of the other motobikers.

Sakura blinked once and then as fast as anyone could she raced out of the biking area back into the city, leaving dust flying everywhere and accidently knocking people off their feet (anime style ). 'TOMOYO!!' she screamed in excitement.

(A/N: lol please leave reviews on this one please,say whether i should continue it or leave the story like this please :). Thankyou to everyone whos so far left reviews and added me as a favourite author or added to story alerts. I appreciate it tonnnes D)


	11. Plans

Syaoran pulled his helmet off and shook his hair. A low sheen of sweet covered his face, not just because of the helmet but because of seeing Sakura again. To find her here had not been something he had expected.

After the vicious attack from the other vampire, Syaoran had stayed fighting that was until Sakura had gotten away safely. As soon as she had left his sight he sliced through the other vampires throat easily with his teeth and had fled. Unfortunately when he had been heading further into the woods to get rid of the vampires body a camper had seen him.

The man camping just stared and then screamed out in horror at the sight of the sixteen year old boy carrying a larger man over his shoulder. 'Y-you murdered him!' the man screamed. Syaoran shook his head desperately 'no!' he cried. 'You did you have blood all over you and why the hell do you have those claws and yellow eyes! What the hell!'

Syaoran stared at the man. Slowly beginning to hate how he was. The man swore outloud and then took off through the woods, towards the town. Syaoran knew something would be going wrong here, the camping man had informed the police of the 'murderous boy' and had thought he had been the one who killed Syaoran.

(A/N: This is confusing. In simpler style. The whole town think Syaoran was killed by the sixteen year old boy carrying a man, who is Syaoran. The town doesn't know that there the same person.

So Syaoran had to go into hiding, afraid that he would either be classified as the murderer or... well the living dead.

Eriol was smiling casually as Sakura blurted out the news of Syaoran's survival. Tomoyo was staring with wide eyes and Kero was twitching in confusion. 'But why didn't he come back?!' he shouted. Sakura picked him up in two hands and held him up 'I don't know he rode away before i could ask him'.

'You should go back there and find him Sakura' Eriol said to her. Sakura looked up 'but i don't know if he'll be there. He might be living somewhere else.' Eriol shook his head 'go on'. Sakura stood up, her fists bawled together firmly 'alright. Tell father where i am'.

Tomoyo and Eriol watched as Sakura left, going as fast as she could down the street towards the south gate. Tomoyo then turned to Eriol and shot him a look 'you know things... don't you'. 'Well, duh he is Clow Reed in another life' Kero reminded her.

Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it. 'Don't worry Tomoyo' he murmured, brushing his lips gently over her hands skin 'those two are meant to be together. Fate has already been decided for them'.

Sakura bowed as the door to the brick building in front of the motor biking area opened. 'Ano... Hullo, I was wondering if you knew anything about a boy here. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes, named Syaoran Li?'

'Uh...' the boy said in front of her. She looked up through her sunstruck auburn hair. The boy standing in front of her was smiling down at her. 'Syaoran!' Sakura cried, she flung herself onto him, knocking him onto the floor.

He had known she would return but not only a few hours afterwards. One of his hands held her back and the other was around the back of her head holding it closely underneath his chin.

Suddenly Sakura pulled back and glared at him. 'Where have you been!? Were you eating properly and were you hurt?!' she demanded from him. 'Um.. no i'm fine, Sakura' he told her. She sighed in relief and then noticed her position. 'Oh... i'm sorry. I'm probably heavy huh?' she said. She jumped off of him and turned her back on him in embarrasment.

He picked her off the ground and she followed him into the tiny bedroom while he explained what had happened. Sakura jumped onto the bed and grabbed a pillow which she hugged to herself.

_Man am i jealous of that pillow... _Syaoran thought to himself.

'You could have come and told us' Sakura scowled at him.

Syaoran shook his head 'someone might have seen me'.

'What about all these people around here?!' Sakura grumbled feircely, obviously hurt.

Syaoran frowned and picked up the helmet on his bedside table. 'No one barely even sees who i am. When they do i change my eye colour to a yellow. So no one really suspects I am Syaoran. And i rented this place out' he explained.

Sakura flung her head back in understanding and smacked it on the brick wall behind her. 'Oh OUCH!' she cried out. Syaoran bit his lip in worry and leaned towards her. 'Are you alright?'

She gasped at the closeness and her hands clapped over her mouth. Syaoran squirmed back 'i'm sorry. Did i scare you?'.

'Pfft, your not in the slightest bit scary' Sakura mocked playfully. Suddenly he grabbed her face in two cool hands and forced her to look at him. His lips peeled back to show slowly lengthening teeth and he put them near her throat.

Sakura's breathing was thrown off track from fright and from his touch. 'You were saying?' he asked, his lips touching her neck. 'That you are the most frightening thing i've ever seen' she told him.

She heard him laugh and then he sat back up. She touched her neck, frightened even his lips had cut through her skin. 'My poor neck' she complained.

Syaoran shook his head and then quiet suddenly he took her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. For a moment Sakura looked at the side of the building a blush taking over her cheeks. 'I really missed you Sakura' he murmured into her hair. Sakura closed her eyes, not moving an inch after that.

'S-Syaoran, i have to go it's getting dark' Sakura told him as much as it annoyed her to say so.

'No!' Tomoyo whispered feircely 'don't say that'. She was looking in through the window, crouching low down with Eriol by her side. In her hands she held a camera and she was peering through the lense. 'T-Tomoyo.. shouldn't we let them be?' Eriol asked trying to sound polite.

Tomoyo suddenly stood up, fire burning in her eyes, her leg popped up behind her and she held one fist in the air 'never miss any opportunities to tape Sakura!'

The window slid open and Eriol sweatdropped.

'Tomoyo' Sakura giggled 'what are you doing here?'

Tomoyo looked down at the camera for a moment and then gasped dramatically and pushed it at Eriol. 'How dare you suggest that we come here and video them!' she shreiked. Sakura laughed as Syaoran joined her at the window and Eriol smiled with closed eyes.

'Oh please Dad!' Sakura begged the next day 'Eriol and Tomoyo will be there as well'. Fujikata looked at her sternly then a smile took over his face. 'Okay Sakura okay. You can stay at Syaoran's new house on one condition' he told her.

She nodded eagerly. 'That condition is...' he stared at her 'your home by six tomorrow night'. 'YES!' Sakura squeeled, she hugged her father 'no problem'.

She ran upstairs and patted Kero on the head after grabbing her bag with things she needed crammed inside.

'Let's go Sakura' Tomoyo said happily. Eriol stood beside her his face glowing with pride Tomoyo. It wasn't that she had done anything but just to be with her was enough to be proud of. In one hand he held a lock of her hair gently, twirling it between his fingers.

Sakura smiled 'i see your back to how you used to be, Eriol.'

He smiled at her, his dark blue eyes and hair glimmering. 'Just like when we were in grade six' Tomoyo agreed, remembering was a gentleman he had been. She looked up at the handsome boy and he looked down at her. they didn't even have to be touching and Sakura could see the amazing connection in them. Like a fire had been flared between the two of them and was burning each moment they were together.

_I wonder if Syaoran and I have that _Sakura thought.

Tomoyo's cheeks blushed after another moment, Eriol kissed her hand and then took it in his and the three started towards the south gate.


	12. Scary Movies and Bonds

(A/N: There is a bit of swearing in this chapter ohh... and bits off a scary movie)

'Hi Syaoran' Tomoyo said to him. She sprang inside the house, followed by Eriol and Sakura. Tomoyo squeeled in excitment and grabbed Sakura. The two girls started jumping around, chanting loudly 'sleepover! Sleepover!'

'Come on Sakura!' Tomoyo yelled, she sntached her friends hand and dragged her upstairs to Syaoran's room.

Eriol's face lit up while Syaoran was sweatdropping. 'W-why... did i ever agree to this?' he stammered.

Eriol laughed 'because you, my friend, are in love with Sakura'.

'HUH! I think love is a bit of a strong word!' Syaoran defended loudly with shock.

'Mmm... i suppose that depends' Eriol said.

Syaoran started laughing quickly, knowing Eriol was completely right. 'Come on!' he shouted and he flew up the stairs into his bedroom.

Eriol followed him calmly, a smile still spread upon his face.

The door of Syaoran's bedroom slowly started to open.

Tomoyo shouted out in fury, her cheeks bloated out and her hand smacked against the door. It hit something on it's way back.

A groan of pain sounded from behind it.

'Do people ever knock anymore? We are getting into our pajamas, Syaoran!' Tomoyo screamed, hurtling her fists into the door.

'Ah! I'm sorry guys' Syaoran yelled through the noise. 'It's alright' Sakura called 'we are done now anyway'.

By now Syaoran didn't even want to open the door. Eriol helped him to his feet and pushed it open.

Tomoyo was standing in a black t-shirt that went down to her knees. It was so big that it hung like a nightgown. Sakura was wearing the same sort of thing just it was dark blue with an abstract wing pattern in white on the front. (A/N: i stole the abstract wing pattern off Tsubasa Chronicles by the way.)

Sakura's was slightly shorter then Tomoyo's, just above her knees and it hung over her shoulders a bit. She wore black tight shorts underneath though, unlike Tomoyo.

Tomoyo immediantly ran to Erol, flinging her arms around his neck. The t-shirt of course with that movement flew upward. But Eriol now being the polite gentleman he was and had used to be simply pulled it down and hugged her back.

Sakura wasn't so... laid back about liking Syaoran. She walked to Syaoran's side, blushing. 'Sa-ku-ra' Tomoyo whispered in her ear 'tonights going to be fun, so you and Syaoran get close or you'll become the third wheel!'.

Sakura sweatdropped 'ano... thanks... Tomoyo'.

Beside her Syaoran had heard what she had said and was turning red as a tomato. Tomoyo and Eriol then left the room to run downstairs.

It was much to silent and it was getting darker now. Dusk was arriving.

Sakura eventually gained back her energetic and happy attitude and plummeted onto the bed to look at the giant flat screen tv on the other side of the room. 'Syaoran... this wasn't here last time' she pointed at it.

Syaoran looked up 'Y-yeah. It wasn't'.

'YOU BOUGHT THIS JUST FOR TONIGHT!' Sakura fumed feircely. She stood up on the bed glaring down at Syaoran, flames suddenly flaring around her and her face dark. She seemed huge now. (This is just an anime thing. When someones mad sorta playfully you know they get big and flames and stuff lol)

'N-no! S-Sakura, Mother let me borrow it, it's a spare one!' Syaoran cried, he seemed tiny compared to her. His eyes were simply slits of black from the fright.

Sakura calmed down immendiantly, jumped in the air, crossed herlegs and landed on the bed. She tilted her head to the side and smiled charmingly. 'Good'.

'This would have been a fun party if we had bought along Yamazaki and Chiharu!' Tomoyo's voice echoes in the hallway' you know how you get with Yamazaki', meaning the lies the two boys could tell with eachother.

Tomoyo burst into the room and held up a giant tub of icecreme her head facing it. 'Icecreme!' she shouted. Eriol and Syaoran looked at Sakura expecting her to be sweatdropping just as they were instead she suddenly tore down the stairs and back up again.

Her arms were overflowing with packets of lollies and fizzy drinks. 'YAY!' the two girls shouted together. They started skipping around in a circle together and then dover onto the bed. Sitting close to eachother with the food and drinks in their laps. Eriol smiled at Syaoran and then went and sat down next to Tomoyo in the bed while Syaoran sat next Sakura.

The were all propped up, leaning against the bedhead. 'The remote?' Eriol said. Tomoyo went crosseyed and she sat up and pulled the remote from where she had been sitting.

She turned on the TV and the movie was already playing.

_NO!_ Sakura screamed in her mind _not a scary movie, i should have known this would happen. It's a Tomoyo plan! _

TEXAS CHAINSAW MASACRE. The deadly looking writing appeared on the screen, sending a chill through Sakura. She pulled the blankets on the bed under her chin.

As soon as motion started on the screen Sakura shut her eyes. She could still hear the sound though. The voices of happy teenagers driving along in a car. Laughing, talking, kissing and flirting. She knew in the car on the movie the people were drinking. Ordinary teenagers, ordinary lives. That was one thing that Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and her did not have.

Tomoyo once had a normal life, until she had seen Sakura flying on a staff infront of the moon one night.

'Hey, pull over there's someone on the side of the road' a girls voice said on the tv.

'No, we shouldn't' someone else said.

'Do it, we are in the middle of nowhere she needs help!'.

Even if Syaoran wasn't a vampire, Eriol wasn't a reincarnation of the worlds greatest magician, Sakura wasn't the master of magical forces and Tomoyo wasn't caught up in it all, the four still wouldn't have been ordinary teenagers. At their age most sleepovers parties involved drinking, sex sometimes even drugs. Sakura and Tomoyo were much too innocent for that.

They liked sticking to the old childhood ways.

'No! You can't go that way' another voice sounded, a weak pathetic horrified voice 'he's a bad man... there all gone'.

Suddenly there was screaming and Sakura cringed further into the blankets. 'What the hell is-!'

'Don't! Oh my fing god!' (I'm sorry for the swearing or not swearing i guess :S i hate swearing but it's in the movie so yah)

A giant gun shot sounded and Sakura felt as if she was actually in the movie. She opened one eye to look at Tomoyo who was staring intently at the screen, scooping up huge amounts of icecreme and shovelling them into her mouth without even looking.

Sakura couldn't cover a giggle at this and she opened her eyes. Tomoyo paused the movie and Syaoran, Eriol and her all stared.

Tomoyo pointed at the screen and her eye twitched. 'You were laughing? AT THAT GIRL SHOOTING HERSELF?!' she shreiked.

'HOEEE?! NO. I was laughing at you and the icecreme' Sakura defended.

'Oh... carry on then' Tomoyo said, she looked back at the now moving screen. Eriol gazed at her for a moment, strucken by her beauty... her attitude everything about her.

Sakura knew Tomoyo and Eriol weren't together but they didn't have to be. Dating seemed like such a casual word. Being together seemed to casual also. And the word love seemed minor to what was between them. Sakura suposed this seemed a bit much for sixteen year olds, but something had connected them all together at this point in time. Syaoran and her together, and Tomoyo and Eriol. All four of them were bonded.

'We better report this suicide' voices in the tv slowly came back into Sakura's mind.

The movie went on for a while, no screaming or gunshots. But it started to pick up, scary music was played.

She could zone herself out until she heard something bad happen.

It seemed like she was sitting there for hours, squished between Syaoran and Tomoyo. She finally thought it was safe and she opened her eyes. _'OH MY GOD!' _she screamed, her hand whipped out grabbing Syaoran's hand and Tomoyo's, her nails digging into their skin.

Both Syaoran and Tomoyo shouted and in a moment Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran were all huddling together. 'Great time to open your eyes Sakura' Syaoran mocked playfully. All Sakura had seen was a man with a deformed face holding a chainsaw, a man running then something sawing through his leg and blood.

'Sakura!' Tomoyo squeeled 'you are even more frightening then the movie!'

Sakura gave a nervous laugh and smiled at Tomoyo and realesed her hand. Instead this time she took a deep breath and leaned against Syaoran's shoulder slightly.

Syaoran's eyes opened wide and he looked down at Sakura, her body was against his very delicately. He knew she was pretending to ignore his gaze and he smiled. He couldn't resist it now, he turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sakura sat enclosed in Syaoran's arms. The movie wasn't even upsetting her anymore. She watched feeling secure but still wincing at the sad scenes and the horrible murders that took place. One girl had to stab one of her best friends in the chest because they were hanging up with there legs chopped off on a butchers hook.

'Awww...' Sakura murmured in upset. Then later, as it came to the end of the movie, a girl was hiding in a locker with a knife in her hand. The murderer walking up a hallway opening each locker. 'Carefully...' Sakura muttered as the girl positioned the knife. The murder came to her locker and flung it open. Only to have a knife hurled into his chest. He fell to the ground and Sakura smiled at this.

'WHAT NO!' Sakura screamed as the only surviving girl who had supposively just killed the murderer known as Tommy got into a car and was met by a haunched figure on the road. The figure was Tommy, the knife still in his chest and chainsaw in his hand.

'YESSSSSS!' Sakura screamed, it only took her a second and she was standing on the bed, jumping up and down in joy and screaming. The girl had just ran over Tommy in the truck!

'What?! Sakura how can you do that?' Tomoyo scowled 'that poor man was murdering people from an awful childhood and you laugh when she tries to kill him?'.

'Nani? But he tried to kill innocent people Tomoyo' Sakura argued.

Tomoyo took this into consideration and fell silent only then to shout out 'next movie!'.

The Jungle Book started playing, Sakura was starting to fall asleep now. 'Li it's you!' Tomoyo whispered to him as if they were in a movie. Sakura peeked at the screen to see a little wolf cub playing with Mogli, the jungle boy. Then she fell asleep.


	13. Sweet Dreams

Sakura awoke to outrageous laughter. Syaoran's body beside her was shaking with laughter. She opened her eyes with a small groan and his body stopped moving. 'Is it morning?' she asked.

Syaoran smiled at her 'you've only been asleep for a couple of hours. We are watching something funny now. Dane Cook'.

'I love funny!' Sakura said, she sat up immediantly and took Syaoran's hand holding it with two of her own. He turned a deep shade of red but she didn't notice she was watching the tv now.

'We shouldn't have let you fall asleep, Sakura' Tomoyo told her. She shoved a huge bottle of fizzy drink into her mouth and forced her to drink it.

Sakura now started listening to the television. Watching the younge brown haired comedian walk around on a stage.

'I grew up Catholic. Catholic

Every sunday, every sunday my Dad made us get up and go to mass.

And you had to get there at what?! Like quarter to five in the morning. You know, cause you wanted good seats haha'

The audience watching the comedian laughed as did the four watching the tv.

'There were so many things to remember when you got there. You know, like little moves... nobody knew the moves. Nobody knew. Like what was that one' Dane Cook (the comedian) let out a giant groan and held up a shaking thumb moving it down his body. 'Nobody knew, nobody looked at eachother. You were like trying to make it up as you go!'

Sakura started giggling at his absurd movements, he started slapping his knees and clapping his hands. 'HAHA! This guys a genius!' Tomoyo cried.

'There was peace, peaces were you would shake the hands of all the people around you. The only reason you knew peace was coming is because the preist would say like peace like five times rapid fire. You'd hear him, he'd be like:

And my peaceful disciples sent my peace I leave my peace i give to you. A we ate recies peacies with the lord. And he said i have a peice of lint in my peaceful eye!!

Sakura was laughing heavily now, instead of using her own hand to cover her mouth using Syaoran's. He didn't object as her lips were running over his fingers and her laughter was so joyfully wonderful.

'But you know what you were doing while he was doing his little peace rap? You were looking around for the peoples whose hand's you were not going to shake!

This is church and your like no f that guy'

Syaoran and Eriol both burst out into a rage of laughter at this.

'Here he comes' Dane Cook started shaking an imaginary hand, trying to avoid the persons hand who he wasn't going to shake 'No peace be with you, I'm all set. I said i'm all set! I'm doing my thing, i got alot of people! Peace Off!!

Don't let go! You do not let go of me!'

Sakura ripped open a bag of lollies and started hoffing them down not wanting to miss this guys act.

'Then it was like snack time, right in the middle of the mass. Yeah, right out of nowhere the preist like looks down and is like "Lets have some yum yums! I made snacksss!'

Sakura wondered why no-one around her wanted the lollies. 'I havn't poisened them' she said to Syaoran. He eyed off the packet suspiciously and then looked at his own hand. 'Oh, I'm sorry' Sakura cried but she didn't let go. Instead she grabbed a handful of lollies and shoved them into Syaoran's mouth. 'Thanks' he said with a full mouth.

'You would get in the line, you'd jump in the line and you would go up and get the ah, you know, the crouton oh christ. He had a whole bowl of them to, he had a whole bowl. And he was like this!' Dane pretended to be the preist, holding the bowl of stale bread and hiding it behind him. 'And i got mad cause he kept them like this! So i used to always wanna mess with the priest.

When it was my turn to get to the front of the line i'd be like AHAHA.' Dane started poking his tongue out and put his hands in front of him 'your move holy man... choose wisely!'

'He had a whole bowl. I always wanted to like grab them. Just grab the bowl and like run home and add milk. Eat it like Christ Chex. HALELJHI' (sorry no idea how to spell it).

'That... that'd be great if that was a real cereal.' He took an advertising pose. 'Start your day off with christ chex... it's a miracle in a bowl. Open up the box it's like AHHH (that holy noise) a little angel flies out. "GOOD MORNING! LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL. EHEHEH"'

The act ended and three were left giggling and spluttering. 'Time for bed!' Tomoyo said, she turned off the television and the room went dark. Sakura squeeled in fright. Eriol was already asleep beside Tomoyo. Sakura could faintly see his face, lit by moonlight. His glasses were off which made him look even more hansome then usual. Tomoyo snuggled down into the bed also and even thought Eriol was asleep his hands curled arounds Tomoyo's waist.

Sakura smiled and turned on her side to face Syaoran. 'Lucky you have a king sized bed' Sakura yawned to him. Syaoran nodded and she closed her eyes and drew comfort from his chest, knowing if she didn't she would become terrified of Tommy coming to get her.

Syaoran smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Sakura decided to do something before she fell asleep and she started singing very quietly.

'I am moving through the crowd...'

There was a tiny pause and then Tomoyo's amazing voice drifted outwards.

'Trying to find myself...'

The two girls started singing 'their' song, a song they had always sung together when they felt everything was going perfectly in life.

And both continued to sing... together.

'F_eel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?  
And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

_You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?_

_And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains

_No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..'_

Both quietly singing voices lulled the two boys into an even deeper sleep.

Sakura let her eyes drift to Syaoran's face and she slowly tilted her head backwards.

Her lips touched his with no hesitation, but with no force like most did. It was gentle and soft just like she had wanted it to be.

She rolled onto her back completely satisfied with everything. Syaoran's arms around her shoulders and his cool breath tickling in her ears unintensionally.

Then she let out one final line of the song in the sweetest voice.

'We are moving through the crowd...'_  
_

(A/N: I'm sorry most of this chapter is made up of Dane Cook's comedian act (yes he's a real comedian) If you want to see him then this is a link to his act about Church:  
/watch?vg1S21LFw-O8&featurerelated

Also sorry that there is yet another song in this. It is called No-one by Aly and Aj. It just fitted so perfectly with these guys because they are different from others. And it is just to connect Tomoyo and Sakura more so.

And sorry if you are disturbed by four teenagers sleeping in a bed together, this is also to show that they are all very close and comfortable with eachother. I hope your all enjoying ) Sweet Dreams.)


	14. Inevitibility

(A/N: Well this is the last chapter. I hope you have liked this story. I may do an epilogue. If there is any questions or anything just send me an email at kyou everyone who has read, added this story as a favourite, a story alert or added me as a favourite author. I wouldn't have continued without you. Thankyou again )

Lara

Sakura gave a small groan and rolled over. _So comfy... _she thought _so warm._

_A bit too warm really... _she said outloud quietly, suddenly remembering where she was. She opened her eyes and realized she had rolled ontop of Syaoran. He was snoring softly, his body sprawled across the bed. One of his legs dangling off the side of the bed and the other over Tomoyo's body. One hand was grasping Tomoyo's hair for no particular reason and his left one was around Sakura's back.

Sakura stiffled a giggle. Eriol and Tomoyo were in the same position as him, differen't parts of them flopping over eachother comfortably. 'I wonder if i look like that when i'm asleep' Sakura whispered into Syaoran's ear. 'Naflama?' he suddenly said. Sakura choked in laughter at this. 'You do... you look like a pig' Syaoran sleep talked.

Sakura gaped at him but then saw something under his chin. She tilted his head upwards with two fingers and saw small red marks that had been punctured in there. She remembered when the other vampire had clasped his clawed hands around Syaoran's throat. (A/N: I suddenly had deja vu then lol. Of writting this part).

'I do not look like a pig!' Sakura breathed feircly at him. 'YOUR RIGHT!' he almost shouted 'mur lika caml'. His words slurred together so much Sakura only caught the word camel. She sweatdropped in annoyance and kissed just below his jaw where the marks were. Syaoran's eyes fluttered open at this, he gazed at her sleepily. His amber eyes were calmer then usual but after a few moment of awakening they started to flare around once more.

'Good morning' he murmured. 'Morning' Sakura piped. Syaoran patted her head. 'Your treating me like a camel' Sakura told him with sarcastic anger. 'Why a camel?' he asked her. She laughed a bit and rolled off of him.

'Don't do that' Syaoran yawned. Sakura blinked in confusion and then Syaoran rolled over ontop of her. 'You are asleep again?' Sakura whispered. The boy continued snoring.

'Oh, Syaoran' Sakura complained.

She tried to push his weight off herself but he didn't budge.

'Why do vampires have to weigh so much' she puffed.

She bloated her cheeks out and gave up, even though his weight was making it difficult to breathe.

An idea flashed into her mind and she gave a small grin. She ran her lips across his cheek until he was just about awake and then suddenly she bit down.

Syaoran screamed and heaved himself back, his hand pulled Tomoyo's hair and she flung upward. She managed to accidently slap Eriol's head on the way up and he sat up quickly as well, his eyes open with alertness.

Before long Syaoran had fallen off the back of the bed, along with Eriol and Tomoyo and Sakura were laughing at them.

'I'm meant to be the one bitting people around here' Syaoran grumbled as he touched his cheek.

'Sorry, you rolled on me and wouldn't get off' Sakura told him in a smug voice.

'You rolled on me first' Syaoran reminded her.

Sakura felt spastically alive with energy and she laughed and then flung herself onto Syaoran from the bed and flattened him. He blushed madly and before anything more could happen a knock came at the door.

Sakura got off of him and he went to the door and disappeared downstairs.

The three friends waited until finally Syaoran led two people upstairs.

The moment Sakura saw who it was a growl started rising in the back of her throat.

James looked down at the figure sitting on the floor, her fury burning into him intensely.

Then the girl Sakura now knew as Lyra sat down infront of her and took her hands.

'Sakura... when James kissed you.. it was for a reason and he told me about it' she said.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran who was now standing next to James looking sternly at her.

'Why then?' she asked, controlling her anger.

'He saw Syaoran... what happened in the park you were there... and then that person with wings' she told her quietly.

Sakura cast her gaze to James' honest face.

While still staring at him Lyra continued. 'He kissed you when Syaoran could see you... so that Syaoran would stay away from you after that. He was only worried about you'.

'J-james' Sakura stammered, she stood up and Lyra turned with her.

He looked at her and then down at his feet 'I'm so sorry... that what I did has caused all of this. But there is one other thing you need to know'. He turned to Syaoran.

'Syaoran... someone saw you here and recognised you and informed the police not long ago. If you don't escape... then awful things are going to happen'.

'NO!' Sakura cried.

Syaoran threw her a sympathetic glance. 'Also' James started. 'There's more!' Tomoyo squeeled from the bed 'isn't this bad enough already?'

'Also...' he continued 'anyone close to Syaoran was going to be taken to court... after this vampire thing going around everyone has suspected Syaoran is it... and they are right and that all of you guys are his like... secret agents.. sorta'.

'W-what should we do?' Sakura whispered.

'Sakura... I already went to see your father and James went to Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san's house. We spoke to all your parents and eventually we only came up with one decision'.

Eriol looked up as if reading Lyra's mind. 'You want us to runaway don't you?'

'What? Where would we go? We are all only sixteen years old?!' Tomoyo shouted.

Lyra looked at Syaoran 'you know these woods well don't you Syaoran? Is there a river deep in it with shelter around it, maybe somewhere we could set up somewhere to live?'

Syaoran shook his head 'I havn't been that far into it. I'm sure there is somewhere out there, just i havn't been there'.

James stepped to Syaoran suddenly and held out his hand 'no hard feelings?'

Syaoran looked at his hand for a moment then a smile spread over his face and he clasped it with his own 'no hard feelings'.

Suddenly there was a giant smashing sound downstairs. Sakura poked her head out of the bedroom door and screamed.

'Oh my god! Guys hurry up leave. James, Lyra come with us!' she ordered.

'Where are we going?!' Lyra screamed as she slammed the door and it was beginning to be pounded upon.

Eriol and Tomoyo pushed the bed against it, Tomoyo's eyes were streaming with tears, her face terrified.

'Anywhere! Just not here' Tomoyo yelled at her.

James pulled Lyra to the window and shoved her out desperately. 'Guys!' he shouted.

Eriol and Tomoyo went out after them as James waited for them to exit. He pushed Syaoran through and then Sakura.

'Fly!' Sakura summoned the card, the wings came and she jumped to leave. 'Sakura!' Syaoran grabbed her hand. 'I have to get Kero and tell Father to tell Yuki. Just go ahead' she told him.

He let go of her hand, understanding. A gunshot sounded and Sakura screamed. 'Shield! Protect them!'. A barrier surrounded the five people running into the motorbike area and then further along it until dust had made them vanish.

As soon as this happened police men started pouring through the window, looking around at the suddenly quiet area. Sakura flew off imediantly to her house.

'Kero!' she bawled as she swung open the door. The little creature was lying in the sun on the kitchen windowsurl, snoozing.

Sakura saw her Father and ran to hug him. 'Dad, i am so sorry. I will come and visit all the time. I'm so, so sorry! Say goodbye to Touya for me. I love you both so much and always will'.

Tears started burning in her eyes and her father looked down at her and patted her head, swept Kero off the windowsurl and handed him to her. 'Keep safe Sakura'.

Kero still slept as she soared to the motorbike park and past it into the bush. It did not take long to spot the group and she landed neatly beside them.

She immediantly fell to the ground and started crying. 'Everything always has a bad consequence' she sulked. Syaoran knelt beside her and took her face in his hands. 'That isn't true, Sakura' he told her.

Right there and then wit the other four friends watching he kissed her. Instead of her kissing him when he was asleep. His face was cold, unlike James' had been. Sakura blushed heavily and her eyes crossed over... this didn't feel like the right place just yet.

'Oh foul!' a tired Kero shreiked and he pushed Syaoran away from Sakura. 'Stay away from her kid' he growled.

'KID?!' Syaoran snarled back. As quick as anything Kero's true form errupted and he flattened Syaoran with one giant paw. 'You are a mere child' he laughed. Sakura laughed and pounced onto Kero happily, her mood suddenly bright at him being with them.

James and Lyra were standing looking on, trying to comprehend it all. To save complications Eriol stepped forward and explained to them.

'Oh... Oh gosh! Guy's i have an idea!' Sakura cried, she pulled out Earth and summoned him. The giant rock snake appeared, curling around them. 'Earth please make us a cavern somewhere' the thing lurched into the ground, below them the earth started shaking and grinding together. Then a small opening appeared a few metres away in the ground.

Sakura sighed, so this is how the rest of their lives would be lived. She jumped into the hole in the ground and landed softly at the bottom. It wasn't at all bright in there, but Sakura supposed that they had they had the Light and Glow cards for that. Earth had made it look nice, there were rectangluar holes in for about a metre where each person could sleep.

Chairs had been made from stone around a table, Sakura walked into a seperate room from this and could see the outline of a toilet! She started giggling to herself at that thought.

The others followed her down, James came down a tad stupidly and decided to dive into the hole. He landed on his face and broke his nose and Sakura had to use the Hope card on him.

No one ever found them, Syaoran would hunt in the woods, the Sweet card would make them tasty foods. They found a river nearby and took turns lugging water daily. Pretty soon instead of having the old four friends being close they had six of them. Plus Keroberos who sometimes in his lion like form enjoyed sleeping in Lyra's bed.

Each person was comfortable around eachother, Earth made another bigger hole in the wall of the cave so on colder nights all of them slept together. Glow and Light were out all the time except at night, they enjoyed the freedom.

Sakura often went and visited her Brother and Touya. Yukito or Yue would come and find them in the woods occasionally to make sure everything was okay.

Life was never as bad as it seemed. And Sakura never regretted the day she met Syaoran. Perhaps she could have had a life where everything was vaiguley normal. She would have lived in a house with a different man or stayed with her family. Lyra, Tomoyo and her became alot like sisters.

Lyra was a strange sort of girl, she was shy on embarassing topics but outgoing otherwise. She could make all of them laugh and lift everyones spirits. She had an unnatural talent of hissing and growling like a cat or a dog.

The weather had been bad lately as if trying to force upon the group how twisted their lives had become.

Sakura awoke one day in the morning, everyone was still asleep in their seperate bunks so she climbed up the opening and walked down to the river.

She sat beside it, watching as water cascaded over rocks. The sunlight was already trying to burn down through the clouds which had been there for weeks now and she realesed all of the cards, which is something she did alot to give them some time to themselves. A figure stepped up beside her and she rose her head to see Syaoran standing there. She smiled as the sun bounded off his hair and eyes. Then he stepped in front of her and took her hands in his. Standing up, she frowned at him as he suddenly dropped down onto one knee and realesed her hands.

'Oh my gosh' she murmured 'um.. Syaoran this is so sudden. I mean... i'm a bit young and marriage isn't something we can really do' she said in a hurry. Syaoran slowly got back up, his face twisted into an awkward expression.

'I guess i picked a bad time to tie my shoe...' he said, glancing at his now tied shoelaces.

At first Sakura just stared at him and then she burst out laughing 'thank goodness'.

Syaoran smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her head, pulling her into him. 'You mean you wouldn't marry me?' he asked.

Sakura shook her head 'no'.

Syaoran kissed her warm face over and over again 'thank god'.

Sakura stepped back and looked at him.

'I wasn't ever really going to ask you...' Syaoran mumbled. There was two reasons for that. They couldn't be legally married.

And marriage seemed almost too... small, for a love like theirs.

Sakura understood these reasons immediantly and her face broke into a bright smile and she plunged at him, making him fall back. She pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck as he started falling.

Then they hit the water, it splashed up around them, saturating them both. Syaoran began kissing her back, a bit hesitantly because of her reaction when he had.

After a few more moments Sakura pulled away and ran her fingers through Syaoran's hair. 'Cheers to the future' she told him still smiling at his blushed cheeks.

'No' said Lyra behind her.

Sakura turned her head to see Eriol and Tomoyo standing shoulder to shoulder and Lyra and James hand in hand. Kero lounging over James' hair.

Lyra stepped into the water and knelt down beside them, followed by the others. And once in the water, all seven of them embraced.

Then heat struck eacdh individuals neck, they looked up into the sky to see the sun finally shining down upon the world.

They placed their heads together, arms around one eachothers shoulders and then they all said together.

'Cheers to right now'.

James ridiculous nature kicked in `that was corny as`.

Lyra gave a murmur of agreement `sorry`.

Everyone laughed at her, tears forming in their eyes. Syaoran pushed Eriol over into the water and James shoved Syaoran.

Lyra, Sakura and Tomoyo all collided in attempt to tackle one another. And the six played together in the water, the sparkling drops making them shine.  
Sakura turned her face to the sky and smiled as the sun beamed down on her. Her friends around her all play fighting in the river.

She closed her eyes and sang.

`And the trees grow so thick you can barely see through`.

The sing card was suddenly beside her. `and the forest is bestowed on the simplest of truths`

`And you think you`d be happy is granted one more wish`.

`but the truth is, you`ll never need more...`

`you`ll never need more`

Sakura slipped her hand into Syaoran`s. `I`ll never need more than this....`

...

(A. N) I am sort in Japan now on cultural exchange... (not understanding anythinggggg) but I figured I should fix this ending. Someone told me it  
was corny and it true is.. want to know why haha??

I couldnt think of an ending so I stole it off of high school music 2... oope s ^^

By the way I dont know if I am even finished with this story yet... When I get home I might continue it.

If someone hates this ending Ill change it to haha.

I dont know if the sing card is the sing card or song card but you know.


End file.
